Origin
by PollyManners
Summary: I have started where Opal left off. I have written in dual POVS's as Jennifer L. Armentrout plans to in Origin. I have done this purely to satisfy my need for Origin which won't be out until the summer of 2013. Daemon will do anything and everything in his power to get Katy back, but what if when she returns she is not the same as she once was.
1. Chapter 1

I am completely and utterly obsessed with Jennifer L Armentrout's lux series and after reading the 3rd book I have been itching to read the 4th installment but as this is not out until the summer of 2013, I thought writing my first ever fan fiction may sate my need for Origin. So here it goes.**  
Origin  
****Chapter 1  
Katy's POV  
**  
"Oh God," I whispered.  
A burst of pain encompassed every cell in my body, and the air flew out of my lungs. Suspended there, I couldn't move away. My arms didn't work. Someone grabbed me from the side, but I couldn't feel. It felt like I was still screaming, but there was no sound.  
There was no Daemon.

I was numb, alone. Left behind in the darkness.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Daemon's POV**

We had left her. How could we have just left her? How could I have just left her?  
The sound of her screams through those thick iron doors haunted me, it was all I could think about, my poor Kitten broken and tortured by those disgusting evil creatures. Reaching in to her and pulling the very life out of… I can't even.

Dawson and Matthew had to drag Dee and I tooth and nail from Mount Weather, I knew there was nothing we could do then, I knew that if we tried to get her back now we would all die but how could I give up on her? How could I lose the most important part of my existence?

Dee's sobs echoed throughout the SUV as it hurtled away from where we had lost Katy. I had no strength to comfort her, how could I when I was practically broken in two. I was numb. The only words the could leave my mouth where short broken whispers of "We need to get her back, we need to save her."  
I felt like I was losing it or maybe I already had. Nothing felt right and I couldn't feel her anymore. No pain, no fear, nothing and that scared me more than anything. Although I felt broken my mind was working through a thousand different plans, a thousand different ways to save Katy, I would not give up until she was back in my arms.

Dee's hoarse voice broke my concentration and the silence that hung over the SUV like a thick fog. "W-What are we going to do Daemon?'  
I looked up in to her eyes, filled with tears and sorrow at the loss of her first true friend on this planet and as my own broken gaze held hers, my resolution was absolute. Katy would be back and safe with us, no matter what the cost.

As we pulled on to our street and up to our house, Katy's home, I whispered "We get her back no matter what." With that I excited the SUV and made my way towards the house. I couldn't help looking over at Katy's yard, all the beautiful flowers so full of life and spirit, just like Kitten. A sharp pain hit my chest then almost winding me, my poor Kitten needed to be here, she needed to run out of her front door and call me an asshole and I need to kiss her angry little face so she would forget everything and relax her small soft body in to mine. My short glance at Katy's yard must have turned in to a longing stare as Dawson came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder "Daemon." I turned to see Dawson's eyes watching me warily, gauging my mood and state. "We've got to get her back." I couldn't seem to find any other words, this was all my lips would let escape.

"I know man. Katy sacrificed all this for us." Dawson's face fell and he tensed. "If it weren't for me and Beth, none of this would have happened. I am so sorry Daemon, I never meant for her to sacrifice herself for us. If anything it should have been me, this was my fight. I am just, just so sorry."  
I turned to my brother and saw the hurt and guilt in his face, as if he had slammed the doors shut on Katy himself. "Dawson she wanted to do this, hell without her none of this would of happened. She is as bullheaded as they come and probably would have gone on a kamikaze mission herself if we weren't all in agreement. It is in her nature to be selfless." I thought of my selfless little Kitten on her personal mission to save and defend all Luxen kind. She was always endangering herself to save us, and with that thought a new wave of guilt hit me.

I moved past Dawson, feeling numb again. I needed to be alone I need to think and instead of heading to the house I made for the trees. Dawson made me attempt to follow and I am glad he didn't, no distractions was the key to thinking of a plan to get Katy back.

I moved easily at Luxen speed through the trees, not thinking about where I was going but just knowing that I needed to go there. I arrived at the lake and peered around at its beauty, the air was thick with memories of Katy. Her angry little jibes at me the first time I bought her here, the first time I used the source in front of her, the night I found her here half naked for a late night swim and our last moments here together and my words to her echoed in my ears. "Nothing will happen to me or anyone." I had lied to her, something had happened and it was to her. I didn't protect her, I didn't save her and now she is probably being tortured and torn apart by there sick experiments. The anger was building inside my and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I shifted in to my Luxen form and let the source take over me completely and pushing out around me. I let out a guttural scream and aimed my source in every different direction, hearing rock crushing and wood creaking and breaking. All I could think of was Katy, thunder roared above my head and flashes of lightning blew up the skies. I couldn't, I wouldn't stop until we had her, I was consumed by this drive and nothing was going to stop me and I would do everything in my power to save her and I would take out everything that stood in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katy's POV**

Light.  
I was surrounded by blinding white light, was I dead? No, not dead, there is too much pain to be dead. My entire body felt broken, as if every bone had been twisted, shattered, broken and then reformed.  
I tried to move my hand up to shield my eyes from the white light but was met with a searing pain that cause me to scream out in agony. I knew this pain, how could I forget the agonizing pain of the Onyx combination the DOD favored in torture. Slowly the pain ebbed away as I stilled, fearful of another scorching round of pain from the Onyx. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness or my surroundings, the room was pure white from floor to ceiling and I recognized the horrible sterile smell mixed in with my burnt flesh from the shackles around my wrists and ankles. This room was similar to the one Will had previously entrapped me in and also to the room we had saved Bethany from.  
I wasn't sure if I was happy to be alive or not. I was trapped in a room full of empty cages with no windows or a way out apart from one door which I am sure would be set up with the vaporized onyx. I had to think of a way out, maybe someone would come in to perform tests on me like with Mo? I could sure as hell try to fight my way out if I could, but then I would need to find a way out and that would be near impossible.

My eyes scanned the blank room hoping and praying that my mind would think up some ingenious escape plan. Where was Daemon? My mind flickered back to the moment the doors separated us and I saw him for what I thought to be the last time before I died. Daemon would be trying to find me, trying to rescue me I knew that for sure, but I hoped he didn't. Of course they wanted him to try and rescue me why have a weak mutated human when you can have one of the most powerful Luxen?  
At the thought of Daemon fresh tears sprung to my eyes and the magnitude of the situation swept over me, I wanted to be out of here with Daemon and safe. It felt so hopeless in this room, that I would never get out and just live my life out as a lab rat until I was all used up.  
I moved against the shackles slightly and the burning sensation spread through my body once more causing me to curl up and whimper until the pain slowly lessened. I remembered then about Blake's plans and our training, of building up a form of immunity to the onyx almost. I had to try at least, it was something and I was exactly flooded with good ideas right now. I tentatively looked down at the onyx and moved so all the shackles made contact with skin, I couldn't help the screen that erupted from my mouth momentarily, but was quickly silenced. "Come on Katy, you can do this." I repeated over in my head. I tried again but this time I tried to push out some of the source and see if I could use even a once of my power.  
Nothing but the searing pain and an underwhelming blip from the source, I needed to keep trying I couldn't give up. I would not just lie down and die like a dog, I would fight even if it were hopeless.

** …  
**

I don't know how long I'd been torturing myself with the onyx or how long I had been alone in this room, but I was staring to feel stronger I able to push my source slowly further and further out. But I was no way close enough to being strong enough to escape. As I was just coming down from my latest onyx pain session I heard a click and the movement of doors, I looked up to see the only way in or out of this prison opening. Although I was scared of what was about to walk through the door, but I knew that this could be my chance.

The doors slammed open and I saw my captors enter. Through the door entered three figures, one was a beautiful young girl she couldn't of been any older than sixteen, with blonde hair that grazed the tops of her shoulders, she was very small and looked like an easy opponent in my plan to escape. However on the other side of the man who led in the middle was a largely built man who was all muscle and looked like he could take on a fully armed tank, he would be a lot harder to get past. My gaze then rested on the man in the middle, he wore a dark suit with a blood red tie, his dark hair was slicked back and shone in the rooms' bright light and he walked with such a self important demeanor. He was like a human snake that slivered across the room toward me, eyeing me with his dark blue eyes that were cold and malicious.  
He approached the door of the cage and I instinctively backed away from the door, I would never be able to rush them all with this shackles on me, I was no way near close enough to try and fight my way out with the searing pain of the onyx bearing in to my skin. I winced as my back scarcely grazed the back of the cage and stopped and stared straight in to the eyes of my approaching captors. The greasy snake like man opened the catch of the cage doo. Opening it at a frustratingly slow pace, probably trying to build up some sort of moronic villainous bravado.  
"Well hello Katy, we have been keeping our eye on you for a quite long time. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Samuel" The tall man almost hissed the words, perhaps he was a snake hybrid? Or just a real creep. "The pleasure is most certainly not mine asshole." Even in this dire situation I couldn't help but let my anger and venom seep in to my words.  
"Oh my Katy what an interesting first meeting, you have quite a smart mouth on you?" A slow and sinister smile swept across his smug face. "But don't you worry we'll soon fix that. We have big plans for you Katy and you are going to make things very interesting around here."

Before I could even ask what he meant Samuel had grabbed the ends of the chains tugging hard, pulling me down on to my face and dragging me out of the cage on my front. I couldn't help the screams that escape me as the chains pulled and tugged in new ways. As soon as I was out of the cage I felt 2 pairs of strong arms hold me down, I assumed they belonged to the two who previously flanked Samuels side. Their strength felt inhuman and I assumed they must be some sort of Luxen hybrid also, I did not have the strength to fight of two hybrids I had to wait for an opportunity to run, I could do that I just needed to find the right moment. To my relief Samuel began to unlock the shackles that bound my wrists and ankles and I was in a euphoric state for a moment as I felt the cool air hit the burns that the cuffs had left. That moment was short lived when a felt a sharp pinch enter the crease of my elbow and heard Samuel's malicious laugh. "This may hurt just a little Katy." As soon as he had spoken those words a searing burning pain spread throughout my entire body, as if I was incased in onyx and I tried to scream but no sound came out. It was if I was being burnt at the stake from the inside out and all I could do was thrash my body violently as the pain spread to every inch of my body.  
I tried to open my eyes and focus on what was happening around me but all I saw were lights moving above my head, as if I was moving down a corridor, but I could not feel anything apart from the pain and I was completely immobile apart from the violent thrashing of my body. I was screwed.

** …**

****I must have blacked out from the pain because when I opened my eyes I was staring straight up at the ceiling, my back flat on a cold hard metal table and my wrists and ankles again bound. Although this time I did not feel the familiar burning of onyx and I was relieved as well as hopeful. Perhaps now would be my chance to escape. I pulled at my restraints and tested their strength, weak enough to break through only simple leather cuffs, seemed easy enough. I then scanned the room scoping out my surroundings and sizing up any possible opponents who would impede my escape. There was no one the room was empty apart from metallic and threatening look metal contraption that hung from the ceiling on the right hand side of the bed, it had numerous metal tools stretching out of it like fingers, I dreaded to think what this machine did if it was given the chance to exercise its little metallic tools on me. Just as I was sizing up the machine in walked Samuel. Sauntering towards the table this time he was accompanied only by the muscle machine from earlier and a new woman in a white lab coat with hard cold features, she looked closely related to some sort of ferret or rat, fitting for her job description I guess, she held the same smug look as Samuel and didn't take her eyes of me until she reached the metal machine by the bed. She begun to touch and fiddle with all different dials on the side of the machine. "Katy, so good of you to join us" Samuel clasped his hands together and stood over me, I could not wait to knock this douchebag flat on his ass.

I began to build the source inside of me, waiting for the perfect moment to expel it and attempt my escape. My plan was not well formed and I may even be captured when I get through the other side of that door, but it's the best I had. As I pushed the source out from me, I was shocked as nothing happened, no light, no big bang, nothing. I began questioning whether I was dreaming or awake until I heard Samuel's small snigger come from beside me. "Something wrong Katy?".  
"What the fuck have you done to me?" I spat at Samuel, staring straight in to his cold blue eyes with my grey ones, hoping to produce some sort of answer from this staring contest. "Liquid onyx my dear Katy. Although you can't feel the painful effects of it anymore it is still running through your system and unfortunately until its all out your system, I guess you are more helpless than you were before." His smile spread even further across his face, taking pleasure in the look of fear and horror that took over my expression.

"What are you going to do to me?" My words were choked with the fear of what they had planned for me. Samuel moved around the table and stood by the evil scientist and her metal weapon. "Well Katy first of all, we're going to change a few things." He laughed that awful sniggering laugh and tapped my forehead. "In there." My mind flashed back to the first time I was in a place like this, with Will and when two of the guards who took Mo threatened to "Windex my brain". They were going to erase my memories and make me some sort of vegetable? Panic coursed through my veins turning my blood cold. "You're going to erase all my memories." Tears had begun to form in my eyes now and my voice broke, my strong front was slowly crumbling away. "Oh no Katy, what use would you be to me then? No, like I said we are just going to change a few things." What did he mean, change a few things? How could he even do that. I didn't have a chance to ask what the hell he meant, as the woman in the lab coats machine whirred to life and moved slowly over my head. The sound was deafening like a chainsaw trying to cut through metal. As the machine approached all I could think of was "Daemon please help me, Daemon." I began to sob uncontrollably and the machine moved down closer and closer with its long protruding tips moving towards my face and the last thing I heard was a murderous scream coming from my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate lots of constructive criticism so keep it coming! This chapter is a little shorter than the last, I am just trying to flesh out the sections where Katy and Daemon are apart, but in the next 2 chapters we see the return of Katy and then it will all kick off. ****  
****  
Daemon's POV**

Sleep had finally taken me, over the past two week it was something I had tried to avoid intensely. Every time I close my eyes she was there, broken and damaged in a cage and just laying there with lifeless eyes staring at me, my poor little Kitten. This time I had slept in to a dreamless slumber of no images and no flashes of my Kittens torture, I was suspended in a black lake drifting in the realms of my own mind. But something penetrated my dark place of rest, a small light shone in the distance and it was becoming increasing. I wanted to go towards it and embrace its warmth.  
As the light and I approached each other I felt the familiar tingling sensation at the back of my neck that made me heart stop and my body lock in anticipation, Katy.  
But the light kept coming closer and there was a sound coming from it now, which I couldn't quite make out and the light wasn't slowing or stopping it was coming towards me closer and closer. A sound was emitting from the light and as it hit me I heard the only sound in this entire galaxy that I feared. "DAEMONN PLEASE HELP ME, DAEMONNNN." This piercing scream crashed through every cortex and produced a scream of my very own, a sound that I myself did not recognize it was lased with fear and desperation. "KATYY!"  
I begun to shake uncontrollably and slowly the lake began to fade away. I couldn't leave Katy here again, I had heard her it was her! But the lake and the light were fading rapidly, no matter how hard I tried to grasp at the corners of my mind to make them stay. Slowly Dee's voice began to penetrate the thick walls of my dream.  
"Daemon, Daemon! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and revealed Dee's eyes wide and wild, full of worry. "Daemon you were screaming for Katy, I was so worried you sounded possessed!" I took in her wild hair, the tears that streaked her cheeks, the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and the despondent expression that seemed to be permanent lately. I couldn't help but pull her in to a tight embrace and hold my sister close to me.

We had been looking for Katy consistently for over two weeks now, we returned to the facility in Mount weather but the place had been completely gutted. Every cage, shackle, chair, guard and door was gone, all that was left was an empty shell and no Katy. We tried to find other facilities and other warehouses they may be hiding her but noting, it was as if they had just wiped themselves and her from the face of the planet. I wouldn't give up on her though not on my Kitten.  
We had returned to school and tried to go about our day-to-day lives, we didn't need to raise suspicion. Of course people still whispered in halls and gossiped in their homes about the Black family and how we make people disappear, perhaps we were cursed? We kept the return of Bethany hidden for the time being, she was far to unstable to be around other people and the suspicions would go through the roof if Beth came back to school but Katy had disappeared. Dawson stayed by her side constantly and tried to help her as much he could, but he too could see she had been changed. The love in his eyes and hers never faltered though, no matter what they had been through or how they had changed, they had each other. Although I would appreciate it if Beth would stop blowing holes in the house every time she heard a floorboard creak.

Katy's mum was the hardest to see, every single day. Not only did her features remind me of Katy, but also the sad broken look that plagued her face every morning when she stepped out on to the porch and just stared at the garden her beautiful daughter had made, broke me further in two if that was even possible. Unlike every one else in the town she didn't seem to inwardly blame us, in fact when Dee had gone over to her on the porch one morning Katy's mum had pulled Dee in to a vice like hug and they both sobbed in to one another for what seemed like hours. The devastation was thick and constricting around both of our homes and everyday I promised to Katy's mum, and myself that I would find her and bring her back.

I felt like an empty shell going through my daily routine, as if Katy being snatched away from us to be tested like some lab rat had barely effected me. I spoke to no one apart from my family, Ash, Andrew and Matthew but even then they were usually one-word answers or plans to go and find Katy. I was a man possessed, but there was no better cause that could have consumed me than the one to save my precious Katy.

****


	5. Chapter 5

**I have taken a little longer on this chapter than the others for 2 reasons. The first being I really couldn't decide how to bring Katy back in a natural way and a natural enviroment that wasn't over dramatic. The second reason being I find it really hard to transfer how Daemon sounds in my head on to paper, I much prefer writing in Katy's point of view it is a lot easier. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the direction I hope to take the story. Also thanks for all the comments saying how much you are enjoying it, I probably would have given up and just imagined it all for myself by now if it wasn't for those comments, so thanks and enjoy!**

Daemon's POV  
  
I wasn't sure how long I had stood at the lake just waiting and hoping that Katy would emerge in her ridiculously small red bikini that left little to the imagination, but still I didn't mind the view, it was a beautiful sight to behold. I felt like I was slowly unraveling all I would do is come to the lake every evening and stare blankly in to the waters just hoping. Our latest plan to scope out all local areas and perhaps come across some DOD agents and follow them back to any form of home base, was proving a failure. It's as if along with the warehouse, they too had disappeared, there was no trace of the organization left and no way of contacting them. Earlier in the day Ash had tried to sit me down, tried to tell me that maybe we should relax on the search for a while, recuperate. This topic of discussion did not go well and ended with Ash and I practically nose to nose in Luxen form, and Dee and Andrew trying to push us apart. I know she was only thinking of all of us, we were all pretty dog-tired but that didn't matter. No matter how bad we felt I could guarantee to her that Katy felt a hundred times worse.

I to felt that the search for Katy felt hopeless but there was no way we could give up, even if it took months or even years to find her I would. That girl was going to be in my bed, in my arms and was going to be mine for the rest of our lives and that I was sure, all I needed was Katy.  
I wasn't sure how long I was stood on the rocks looking over the lake but by the time my mind had come back down to earth the sky was already a blood red and the sun was withering behind the trees. I felt the light vibrations of my cell in my jacket and pulled it out my pocket, it was Dee. "Hey what's up…" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence as Dee jumper down my throat almost immediately. "Daemon there's two black SUV's out front. I don't recognize them and there are guys in suits in the front, its got to be the DOD Daemon! I don't know what to do!" Dee's voice was thick with fear and I knew that she was home on her own at this point. "Dee listen to me I am on my way now. Call everyone Ash, Andrew, Matthew and Dawson! Just stay inside!" Barking my command to her as I hung up, I was already moving through the trees as fast as I could, at Luxen speed it would take me no longer than 5 minutes to reach Dee but I still worried that it wouldn't be fast enough, who knows what they had in the back of those SUV's, more of those onyx chains? Shivering at the thought of the onyx I pushed on further, with the house almost in sight.  
I saw the SUV's come in to site and eyed them, they looked like they belonged to the DOD for sure there was no doubt about that. I couldn't think, after all this time of not finding a trace of information I could let this go. Without a second thought I let the source vibrate through me, vibrating over my skin and felt my eyes become a blaze.

I advanced on the parked SUV's and grabbed the handle of the one closest to my house and pulled, wrenching the door of its hinges and casting it in to the trees behind me. Inside was a shivering agent, fumbling at the useless gun in the belt around his waist. I grabbed him quickly by the collar and hauled him from the SUV and slammed him up against the inside. "What are you doing here? Where have you all been hiding huh?" I lost any remaining cool I may have had and slammed the agent violently against the SUV again, leaving a deep indentation in the shape of his body.  
I heard the screeching of tires as Dawson pulled up in Dee's Volkswagen and the doors slam shut almost instantly. Bethany immediately ran inside to the safety of the house with Dee and Dawson was by my side immediately. Sometimes I admired my brothers lose canon quality as he did not try and discourage me from taking my rage out on one of the disgusting agents. "You got anything out of this dog yet Daemon?" Dawson seemed to be filled with the same rage as me at that moment and I felt his source building beside me.  
"So you must be Daemon?" I heard a shrill laugh and a slow clapping sound coming from the front of the SUV. There stood a tall man in a dark suit, with black hair all slicked back and deep black sunglasses adoring his face. Dawson made a move to intercept the slimy looking man but was stopped immediately but a short blonde girl who seemed to stop Dawson dead in his tracks. She was a hybrid.  
I immediately dropped my agent and advanced on the pair in front of Dawson and I, they may have all these bulked up hybrids but there as no way one could take on my brother and me. But as I approached the slimy man started laughing again "Oh Daemon always ready for violence aren't we." Another shape came around from the SUV, a large muscular boy who came to a stop with fists clenched at his side by the man in the suit. "Now where are my manners? Daemon this here is Marcus." He gestured towards the largely built boy beside him. "Then this here is our darling Lilith." The man then gestured another hand towards the small blonde girl to his right and let another sly smile slip across his face. "And I am Samuel, what a pleasure to finally meet you Daemon."  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing here? You think your little hybrids can stand up to all of us? You have no idea." I spat my words in his direction and let my own smile creep across my face, knowing that I was right and expecting his little façade to end. But he just kept on smiling and another shrill laugh left his horribly thin mouth. "Oh I do not believe that these two could anything to you apart from a few scratches. No dear Daemon, you see we've been working on something a little special just for all of you." Samuel clasped his hands together in front of himself as if he were a minister preaching to a crowd. "We have made a hybrid with extreme power, honestly I didn't think we'd even be able to control it with all the tests we ran. It was a very painful process as you will see, we didn't think the subject would make it. But my have they excelled."  
Dawson's anger boiled to the surface as he spat out. "What poor experiment have you tortured and probed now?"  
Samuels grin grew even wide and he gave Dawson no answer, but kept his cold eyes on mine. "Oh Katy why don't you come out and introduce yourself."  
I thought my ears were deceiving me as if I had finally completely lost it, but my look to Dawson confirmed what I heard was real as his wide eyes stared back in to mine. My heart began racing and my mind was turning over, how could they have been so stupid as to bring Katy back here? There was no way we were letting her go.  
I stepped forward eager to snatch her in to my arms and bring her back and keep her safe. But she stepped round the hood of the SUV before me. The air was knocked out of me. It was Katy, there was absolutely no doubt about that but she seemed different, she looked different. What had they done to her?

Katy didn't look tortured, beaten up, ill, hurt or even scared. She walked with ease around the hood of the car the clicking of heels prominent in the silence that hung over us all, tight black jeans hugged her perfect hips all the way up to the tight white tank top and leather jacket that donned the top half of her body. Her beautiful golden brown hair cascade in curls around her shoulders, she looked beautiful.  
"Kitten." The relief in my voice was obvious, weeks of feeling broken and torn apart and being in my own personal torture all poured in to that one word. I took a step forward ready to take her in to my arms as she stood there looking at me unmoving, why wasn't she moving? She was motionless beside the large muscular boy called Marcus, could she not move? Was she too afraid to?  
As soon as I was within a foot of her I reached out my hand to pull her in to me but I was throw back flat on my ass. Recovering quickly I scanned the group to see which one of the hybrids had decided to get too cocky for their own good. It was Katy. She was stood there, hand glowing, outstretched in front of her with the source emanating through it. She shouldn't be able to do that, how was she doing that? Why did she do that? My anger instantly returned and I rounded on Samuel who stood there, still smirking in the middle of his two little hybrids. "What the fuck have you done to her?" I barley understood my own words as they pushed between my gritted teeth, approaching like a predator, my Luxen form already fighting to come through and kick his ass.  
"We haven't done anything to her Daemon it's what you did to Katy that concerns me." Samuel's words slipped through thin venomous lips but I didn't understand what he meant, it was they who had captured Katy and tortured her like they had Dawson and Beth. "After we found Katy so close to death that night after your family chased her down and attacked her, we found her and had to clean up after your mess. Usually we would dispose of someone who knew so much about your kind and our organization, but Katy here is very special."  
I couldn't wrap my head around the bullshit he continued to spout out of his mouth. "What the hell are you on? Do you serious just create these little scenarios or is your brain really just that warped?" I couldn't keep the astonishment I felt from slipping in to my words, I think I even laughed, I was that stunned.  
"It was you and your kind who made my life hell from the day I moved here! At first I thought it was just horrible kids being kids, but no. First you pick of Simon and then Carissa, it was all just a game to you. Playing with weak little humans for your own fun?" Katy spat the last few words of her sentence towards us. I couldn't process the words that had come from her mouth. As I was left speechless my mouth gaping like a goldfish I hadn't noticed Dee exit the house and stand on the front door. "That's it Katy has finally gone bat shit crazy." Dee's words attracted Katy's attention and her head snapped around and her eyes locked with Dee's. The small blonde hybrid, Lilith's, attention was snapped up by the sudden entrance of Dee to this little family meeting. "Oh this must be Dee. How's your boyfriend?" The little blonde girl winked and smiled in her direction, Dee's face paled momentarily before it was replaced with pure rage, her eyes becoming luminous orbs of fury. A string of profanities left Dee's mouth as she made to rush Lilith. I tensed ready to stop her right in her tracks, but someone had made it there before I could and I wished they hadn't.

There was Katy, her eyes mirroring Dee's with the same intensity and her hand wrapped tightly around Dee's throat lifting her of the ground. How on earth had Katy become this strong, we had been looking for her for only two week even though it had felt like an eternity I knew that in reality that was barely anything. I unfroze almost immediately running to my sister's defense, my Kitten or not she wasn't going to hurt my sister. Grabbing hold of Katy's wrist I felt the source emanating for her and was almost blown backward, she felt stronger than any Luxen I had come across, hell she felt stronger than Dee, Dawson and I put together. But that was impossible this whole situation should be impossible.  
"Katy let her go. Look at me Katy!" My words seemed to just bounce of her and her gaze remained fixed on Dee, who was also trying to pry Katy's fingers from around her throat. I guess now was a time to be thankful that we didn't technically need to breath, but the pain was still present in Dee's face. "What have they done to you Katy." Struggling to free Dee was becoming increasingly infuriating and I was thankful to hear Ash, Andrew and Matthew exit the vehicle that had just pulled up behind us.  
"What the fuck?" The sentence rolled from Ash's mouth as she first spotted Katy and then I felt her tense and her own source build as she spied what was on the other end of Katy's arm. "You better put her down Katy because I really have no problem with beating your ass." The threat in Ash's voice was more of a promise, but it seemed to draw Katy's attention more than Dee and myself trying to pry her hand away, and she instantly dropped Dee. Relief flooded through me as Dee dropped to the floor, catching her quickly in my arms I helped her regain her balance. "Daemon what the hell has happened to her?" Fear had become prominent in Dee's features as the situation we were in seemed to be spiraling dramatically downwards.  
I couldn't answer Dee as I turned my attention back to Katy, who was now staring at Ash from a distance. I shifted to where Katy was and grasped both of her cheeks with my hands. "Katy look at me. It's me, it's us. Please Katy just think about this, why would we have ever hurt you? We are your friends, we love you. I love you!" Desperation laced every word as my green eyes bore in to her empty grey ones, there was nothing there. No spark, no memory of us and no life. It was as if the lights were on and nobody was home, she was just on autopilot. What had they done?  
My hands dropped to my side, I didn't know what to do, what could I do? As soon as my hands hit my sides I heard Ash's voice permeate the silence that held on to the group once more. "I don't care what they did to you Katy, if you touch any of us again I promise I will end you." Ash really had some balls threatening this new suped up Katy, but she really didn't know what she was up against.  
"Ash sto…" Before I could finish that sentence, before I could even blink Katy had shifted past me and took hold of Ash's face, hands planted either side. What was she going to do kiss the girl? As the though crossed my mind, yes she did it, she kissed her. Katy's lips were locked firmly on to Ash's, in any other situation this really could have been comical but the black veins that appeared scattered on Katy's skin appeared. Ash dropped to her knees with Katy still bent over her, I realized then that Katy wasn't kissing her. Her lips were millimeters from Ash's and there was a dull light passing between Ash's mouth and Katy's. I had seen this many times before and each and every time it had chilled me to the bone, but this wasn't possible only the Arum had the power to take life and our own powers for themselves.

Andrew advanced on Katy "Get off of her now!" His advance was soon prevented as he was flung back a few feet by an invisible force that seemed to surround both Katy and Ash. Katy was still using the source, she was so much stronger than any of us. Andrew jumped to his feet, undeterred and went for Katy again this time shifting in to his true Luxen form. Dee was screaming behind me for Katy to stop. But it was who spoke next that surprised and silenced us all.  
"Play nice Katy, we wouldn't want to attack those weaker than us. Now that just wouldn't be good sportsmanship." Samuel had stepped forwards, arms open, inviting Katy to come to him.  
Katy released Ash and I heard the intake of breath from Ash as she hit the ground. Dee and Andrew rush to her and attended to her, she seemed to be as okay as she could be, but she looked colorless and very weak.  
Katy moved towards Samuel at human speed and I couldn't believe my eyes at how willingly she obeyed him. "Katy." The words left my throat sounding choked and strained, I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of my eyes. Finally she acknowledged me and looked over at me, only to sneer and continue of her path toward Samuel. As she reached him I couldn't help but feel a small sense of joy when she walked straight past his open embrace and stood next to the tall muscular hybrid, Marcus. Samuel's smile faltered slightly but his mask returned quickly. "So from now on Marcus, Samuel and Katy will be keeping a very close eye on you. Just to make sure no undesired activities occur. We know what you have been doing and it hasn't gone unnoticed by the DOD." Samuel turned to Marcus and whispered something in his ear that none of us could pick up and then turned back towards us. "Well it's time for me to go and I hope you all enjoy your time together." Then he returned to the unharmed SUV, throwing back one more sly smile accompanied by a childish wave of his fingers. The agent in the other SUV swiftly followed Samuel after he seemed to have dragged his coworker unharmed in to the care, driving away with one door missing from the side of the deep black vehicle.

Then it was just Me, Dee, Ash, Andrew and Matthew standing opposite Katy, Marcus and Lilith. Dawson who seemed to have been frozen to the spot for the entire scene finally snapped out of his trance and joined our side of the divide. Silence still hung over us like a heavy choking gas that none of us could seem to breathe or even speak through. Katy was the first to make her move, she started towards her house without even a glance or a word in our direction and clicked the door closed behind her. What had just happened? Had any of that really just gone down? Katy was back, she was finally back but wasn't really Katy. They had done something to her, they had hurt her and changed her. I wouldn't let this stick, there was no way I was losing Katy now she was back within my reach. The first step had already taken place, she was home and near me. What a mistake the DOD have made because I would not give up till she was back to the real Katy, bringing her back to me was like a gift. Marcus interrupted my inner monologue. "Well things are going to get pretty interesting around here." The other two hybrids turned and left in to the trees, we had no idea where they were going and right now I didn't care. After a few minutes had passed Dawson and Matthew departed to follow the two hybrids and try and find out as much as they could about there whereabouts and gather some information. Everyone started to unfreeze from there positions as Dee and Andrew helped Ash get inside. I however couldn't move, my gaze was fixed on Katy's house my heart felt like it was stopping and starting and the warm prickling feeling had returned to the nape of my neck. I couldn't shake the joy I felt of Katy being home and back within my reach or the determination that burned within me to bring her back to herself.

A warm hand touched my shoulder as my eyes burned in to the depths of Katy's home, hoping somehow I would develop some form of X-ray vision. I turned to see Beth standing there next to me, I don't know when she had excited the house or how long she had been stood behind me but this was the first time we had any form of contact since she had been back with us. I don't think we had said one word to one another that hadn't been transmitted through Dawson. In a way I felt guilty about that, I was so consumed in my grief of losing Katy I really hadn't made an effort with anyone. "Daemon," Her warm brown eyes looked up in to mine with such sincerity I couldn't help but hang on to her every word. "we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took a lot longer than the others, I wanted to spend more time checking my grammar because I have noticed in previous chapters how sloppy I have been and also not correcting words that word corrects and puts in completely the wrong context. I also decided to reread all of the books in the Lux series for probably the 100th time, just to refresh my memory and keep my writing as similar as possible to Jennifer Armentrout's and to also keep the characters true to the books, so hopefully I have accomplished that. This chapter isn't nearly as exciting as the previous it is just a kind of explaining to obvious chapter, but I am working on the next chapter and I am really excited for you all to read it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and again thanks for all the lovely comments!**

**Daemon's**** POV**

Bethany led me in to the thick brush of the woods, just far enough away so we were out of ear shot but close enough to keep an eye on things. I looked straight in to Bethany's warm brown eyes and this was probably the first time I had really looked at her. The friendliness in her face was natural and her eyes shone with an encouragement that made me feel as if I could confide any of my deepest darkest secrets to her. I understood now why her and Dawson clicked they way they did, I saw Dawson in her, well the old Dawson that is. Even though there was a natural likability to Beth, my eyes trailed down her face taking in the harsh dark circles that sunk beneath her eyes and the scars that marred her neck and wrists. They had broken this harmless human girl and taken away her naïve thoughts that made her so trusting and friendly towards anyone. Dawson and Beth were still exactly the same, both were no longer the people they once were.

"Daemon, I don't know what to say." Bethany fiddled absent mindedly with a lose strand of her that fell over her shoulder and shuffled her feet anxiously. "I want to be happy that Katy is back and I want to tell you it will all be okay now she is here. But I don't think I can do that." As the words left her mouth tinted with a somber tone, her face fell even further and a look of pity entered her sad eyes.  
I was confused, how could Katy being back near us be a bad thing? We could fix whatever they had done to her we would find a way. "Beth why would Katy being back here be a bad thing in the slightest? I know what they must have been done to her, done to you and Dawson was terrible and disgusting but you are back right?" Hope colored my tone as I continued. "And things are getting better aren't they? Even after all this has happened you and Dawson are back together." I attempted a reassuring smile but I wasn't sure how successful it was, Beth didn't look convinced. "Listen Daemon, what they did to me and Dawson was nothing compared to what I think they have done to Katy." Fear flashed over Beth's face, as if reliving a memory I could not ever know. "When I was in the facility, I saw things and heard things. There were some of us who refused to cooperate and sometimes made things difficult for the DOD. Those of us that caused problems were taken away in to this room." She took a deep steadying breath. "I am not sure what exactly went on in there, but I remember the noise and the screams." At this her voice trailed to a whisper and her eyes became vacant. Staring of in to the distance Beth looked like an empty doll as I waited for her to continue. Placing my hands upon her shoulders I gave her a light shake. Her eyes came back down to earth as she refocused on me. "Sorry." She murmured blinking rapidly trying to gain her thoughts again. "Well when they came back out, they were different. It was as if they had accepted their role with the DOD, as if they enjoyed it!" How could anyone enjoy the torture that they endured at the hands of the DOD?

"At first I thought they must have drugged them up or something, but at rare opportunities where we spoke to one another things had changed. One girl used to cry every single day about how the DOD had killed her family and then after being take in to the room she applauded them for saving her from them! She claimed that her family had tried to turn her over to the aliens for money and didn't care what happened to her."  
My eyes must have been the size of dinner plates, at least that is what they felt like. How could they mess with a person's thoughts like that, I had never heard of it. Then the realization of what had just happened hit me like a freight train. "That's like what Katy was saying earlier, about how we tried to kill her and how we killed Carissa and Simon." Okay maybe the Simon one was true but the kid was like some beefcake on steroids trying to blow us all up and he was just an all around asshole before that. "It all makes sense now." A short laugh escaped me as some form of relief filled me, at least we had some idea of what we were up against now.

"Daemon, that's not everything." Beth looked up at me nervously, terror etched upon her face. "Th-They would experiment with others, I saw it when we were taken to the labs for them to run tests. They were…" She paused, seeming afraid for the words to leave her lips and tell me exactly what they did to the Luxen-human hybrids. With a steadying breath she continued. "They were mixing the hybrids with the power of Arums, Daemon."  
Whoa, wait just a second. Did she just say what I think she said? No way. "That's impossible Beth, you must have been wrong. Our kind kills one another, their natural instinct is to kill us. It would never have worked." I touched Beth's shoulder sympathetically, the way you would a small-confused child who didn't understand an adult situation. This seemed to produce a rage within Beth and she shrugged of my hand irritated and a fire burned behind her eyes and her pupils glowed slightly. "Why is that impossible Daemon? You didn't think you could turn humans in to aliens, but hey here we are!" She gestured towards herself and continued on her tirade. "They changed people Daemon! They bound together hybrids with Arum abilities. But that's not the worse part! They forced them to take the powers of Luxen's and hybrid's to make themselves stronger." The fear had return to Beth's face once again and I was sure that her fear was mirrored in my face also. My mind was blank and I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no sound came out and I was just left gawping at Beth.

My mind went in to overdrive running over the confrontation we had just entered in to with Katy and those other hybrids. What Beth was saying explained almost everything that had happened, how she had overpowered almost all of us, what she did to Ash, how she had pushed Ash to her knees with no effort and had been draining the source from inside of her. This couldn't be happening, how could they have done this to Katy and how was it even possible. As if reading my mind Beth spoke. "I think that's what they have done to Katy and if I am right then she is more dangerous than any of us. I never saw a successful combination, they all seemed to die out after a few hours of consuming another Luxen's energy. But Katy, she seems to be perfectly fine and from what I felt stronger than anything they have ever held in that facility." The worry in Beth's tone was enough to send a shiver down my spine, I knew just as well as her that this could not be good, but no matter what Katy had in her we couldn't just let this play out and do nothing. "There has got to be a chance Beth, we can get her back. Make her see and then-then we will have Katy back." I exhaled and felt relief as some of the tension left my muscles, my determination returning to me and even with this new and frankly shocking news I knew somehow Katy would still come back to us. I made to leave but Beth stopped me. "Daemon, I don't know she seemed pretty…" Putting my hand up to silence her I continued forward, I didn't want to listen to any more "We cants" or "It's too risky" because it was all bull! If they could make Katy this way, we could get her back. I strode towards the house at human speed, trying to let all this new information sink in and let my mind continue it's now daily routine of plotting and planning. Beth's light footsteps shadowed mine and I risked a glance towards Katy's bedroom window. There she was staring directly at me, brows knitted together in confusion. At seeing me she immediately dropped the curtain and moved away from the window. Sighing I started towards the house again and let my final resolution leave my lips. "I am coming for you Kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I've taken a while to post this, but I decided to spend a bit longer on this chapter also my internet was down for a little while. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and again thank you for all the lovely lovely comments! Also Jennifer Armentrout has given an official release date for Origin! I admit I wanted to curl up in a sad little ball at first when I heard how far away it was, but good things come to those who wait so bring on August 27th! Fingers crossed I ****don't explode before then. Enjoy!**

****

Daemon's POV

The night after our confrontation with Kat and the DOD officers, everything seemed to be back to normal. Dee would no longer skirt around the room I was in, walking on eggshells and hoping I wouldn't explode and make a break to find wherever they had hidden Kat. Dawson no longer had to keep a watchful eye over Beth as well as me incase I went on said mission to hunt for Kat. The roles had reversed in our house, I was now the broken brother who needed to be looked after, and I was no longer the strong protector of my family. I hadn't noticed my lack of caring towards my family over the weeks, I had been in full on zombie mode, just like in one of Kittens films. Just going through the motions not caring about anyone and being completely obsessed by my cause, in other words the ultimate douche canoe.

I told no one about what Beth had told me she thought the DOD had done to Katy, we didn't need everyone blowing up and worrying about what this possible combination could mean for our kind. I spoke to Dawson briefly about the whole mind puzzle thing Beth had told me about, but everyone had already assumed something similar may have happened after all of Kat's crazy ramblings about all of us trying to kill her, which was as far from the truth as you could possibly get. Well actually maybe with the exception of Ash, but even then who knew if she ever really would have done anything to her. Ash was all mouth sometimes.  
None of us had come up with any ingenious plan to rectify the situation we were in, apart from Andrew who suggested we try using some sort of hard object and connect it forcefully to her head, producing a none to pleased reaction from myself and resulted in Andrew landing flat on his ass on the other side of the living room with an impressive dent in the wall. Truthfully I didn't know what to do either, but I would try everything and anything until she remembered where she belonged.

Monday rolled around quickly with no sign of Katy that whole weekend, apart from the one time I had seen her at her window. I had seen her mum moving in and out of the house, going to the store and going about her day normally. Just like she would have before Kat had gone missing, at least everything was back to normal for her. I wondered what story she had been fed to convince her that Kat's reappearance was totally normal in this town of missing kids.

Dee, Dawson and I piled in to Dolly making our way towards school. Dawson planned to stay at school until the end of the year and at least graduate so when he and Beth left town it would cause less suspicion towards the rest of us, we didn't need anyone else disappearing around us just yet. Beth however was not ready to be integrated in to a proper human situation just yet, considering anything that touched her without her noticing or made a sudden noise usually ended up a smoking pile on the floor. Dawson was always on edge at school though, his hand firmly in his pocket clenched around his cell with Beth's number on speed dial. They would talk in between classes, at lunch and if Dawson felt particularly nervous he would usually skip out early and go home to see Beth. I guess it was understandable with the situation they had been in for months and I hoped that maybe, if things improved then they would want to stay with us, but I knew that hope for that situation should be kept to a minimum as Dawson was intent on getting Beth as far away from the DOD as possible and hiding her away so she was safe. Heck, if I could do that with Kat right now, I would do the exact same thing and make sure no one would ever hurt her again.  
Pulling up to the parking lot I felt a knot in my stomach appear and it didn't improve throughout first period. The anticipation of whether or not Kat would come back to school was killing me, I didn't know whether she would even be able to cope with being back. Or if I could cope with her being back, only a breath in front of me with the uncontrollable need to touch her. But I didn't know how she would react, she'd probably blast my ass before I could even blink, well she could try anyway I missed her getting her little claws out so I guess it would be kind of fun to watch. A familiar smile crept over my lips just as the bell rang to signal the end of first period. Dawson strode up to me as all the students were filing out of the classroom and placed his hand on my forehead. "Woah man, are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I mean a smile on your face, surely it's something you ate." I smacked Dawson's hand away and returned my face to its familiar frown, but inside I couldn't help but feel hopeful and even happy. Kat was here but not only that the old Dawson was slowly creeping back. Kat had done wonders for Dawson, getting him to open up and even consider returning to his old life but not as much as the return of Beth had done to him. He was practically back to the old him, apart from the fierce need to protect Beth and the all-consuming suspicions he had of almost everyone around him. Not the same Dawson but it was close.

Approaching the door to my math class I didn't know if I really wanted to go in, my hand hovered over the handle. What if she wasn't here could I handle the disappointment? Or even worse could I deal with the fact that it wasn't the same Kat sitting right in front of me. With a deep, unnecessary breath I entered the classroom, my gaze trained on the floor. I was already late for class, if I was on time I think the whole room would have a heart attack, got to keep up the standards I had maintained over the years. I lifted my gaze only as I approached my seat and Katy's desk. Exhaling the breath I had taken outside the door disappointment flooded me, no Kat. Only an empty seat and the sad forlorn face of Lesa, she had lost two of her friends within weeks of each other. Both had mysteriously disappeared with no reason as to why and from what I could see now by truly looking at her, she was not coping well. In my numb state I hadn't even realized over the past 2 weeks how she had been coping but thinking back I hadn't heard the usual bubbly chatter coming from in front of me, or heard the incessant giggling or even the constant chat about boys. Just like Kat, Lesa had been dragged in to a situation she could not control and hardly deserved and it was affecting her more than we had even noticed. A wave of guilt washed over the disappointment inside of me, another life we had messed up.

I ripped my eyes away from the broken girl sat in front of me and took my seat, ignoring the usual stares from the rest of the students in the class. Ever since Kat disappeared there was even more speculation surrounding us, so no longer was it "there's Daemon, he's so hot" it was "there's Daemon, do you think his family are serial killers?" To be honest I preferred the later, it meant I didn't have to hear the constant giggling from girls as I walked past or star struck stares as I walked in to the canteen. Now people almost recoiled from us when they saw us, people had a slight fear of us before, but that was only a fear of the unknown. Now they feared what we could be and they speculated and gossiped. But it was nothing to be afraid of, it would just become a rumor in months to come that would only be uttered behind our backs by those who remembered. My train of thought was interrupted when the classroom door swung open and the faint tapping of a heel permeated the silence of the room, the entire class had fallen in to total silence.

Through the door came Kat, her long light brown hair trailing behind her and her beautiful long legs striding towards her desk. She didn't breath a word of apology as to why she was late but just went straight towards her seat next to Lesa and in front of me. Lesa was staring at Kat with her mouth wide-open, eyes peeled back in complete disbelief. Most of the faces in the classroom mirrored Lesa's but none were as severe as hers. I tried to hold the surprise back from my own expressions, keeping my face passive, as if this was normal. Keep it cool, Daemon. The last thing we needed was for me to cause a scene in front of about 30 witnesses.  
Kitten's hair brushed the back of the seat as she turned to look at Lesa, a warm and completely sincere grin spread across her face as tears escaped Lesa's eyes. Kat comforted her silently placing a hand on her shoulders, hush whispers were exchanged that everyone, including myself strained to hear. Lesa cracked a brittle smile of her own, she was obviously not used to smiling lately, as it seemed strained but not forced in any way. Kat and Lesa exchanged silent notes as the class was called to attention and we all had to continue on with our own work.

My hand hovered over my own pen, twitching and willing me to pick it up and lean forward just that slight distance over my desk and press it in to the familiar back that was in front of me. To see those beautiful grey eyes and those full lips part with a smile or maybe annoyance at being disturbed, just my little Kitten's face would be enough to settle the knot in my stomach. Before I even knew what I was doing the pen was in my hand and I was leaning forward, oh god Daemon what the heck are you doing. Then it happened a light prodding invading the back of her black t-shirt.  
As soon as I made contact Lesa's head snapped towards me first, with a beaming smile, happy to see a regular occurrence continue I supposed. But Katy remained frozen, not as if she was ignoring me, but as if she was physically paralyzed. After a couple of seconds of no response Lesa looked at Kat with questioning eyes and a nervous laugh escaped her lips wondering why she hadn't whipped around to scold me or smile at me.  
"Kitten?" My voice was unsure and I thought it would break on the last note, but it held. This seemed to snap Kat out of her paralysis and she turned to meet me. Her grey eyes locked with mine and I was captured. My own green eyes burning in to hers, I think they may have even started to glow. I tried to portray a thousand things in just one glance. I've missed you, I am sorry, I need you and I love you Katy Ann Swartz.

Recognition flashed across her face and her brows instantly knitted together as if straining and grasping for something deep in her mind. I reached out my hand to touch her own that rested on the back of her chair and made contact with her smooth skin. Electricity started to hum over my skin and hers, the familiar tingling feeling at the back of my neck occurred and Kat's hand reached to the back of her own neck, feeling the same sensation I felt. This moment was short lived as she blinked rapidly and ripped her hand away from mine and turned abruptly back to the front of the class, her form visibly shaking. Lesa was looking between the two of us, Kat's frosty reception and my still outstretched hand. Her head was moving like a cartoon characters.

The lesson dragged on and I could hardly pay any attention to what was being written on the board in front of me. Instead my eyes burned in to the back of Katy's back, hoping maybe willing her to snap out of whatever this was. I still couldn't shake the almost instinctual urge to touch her. I needed her.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson Kat shot up out of her chair like a bullet and made a beeline for the door before anyone else had even contemplated moving. I let the rush of air that I hadn't even realized I had been holding in this entire time free from my lungs. This whole situation had me coiled so tightly, I felt like exploding every 5 seconds. It was mind-blowing to just see my Kitten again, but being close to her and her treating me like some sort of black sheep did affect me, even if I hated to admit. I guess our roles had switched.  
Lunch rolled around quickly and as I was walking in to the canteen I heard Dee call my name and turned to see her making her way towards me.  
"You seen Katy today?" Dee asked.  
"Yeah she was in math this morning." I didn't really want to elaborate on the less than welcoming reception I got from her, although I couldn't help but cling on to the recognition I saw in her eyes. But maybe I was that desperate I was imagining things that weren't there and what I so desperately wanted to happen.  
"Yeah she was in English but its weird Daemon," A sullen look plagued her face, with her bright green eyes glazing over, tears waiting to spill over. "I know I was an awful friend to her for the months leading up to this, but she looks at me and I can see she truly hates me." Her voice braking on the last few words I immediately pulled her in to a tight hug trying to sooth her worries, I knew Dee had formed some resentment towards Kat for all the lies that had gone on between the three of us, but she still loved her and understood the reasons why. They had been on the road to recovery before all this bullshit.  
"Hey you know this isn't really her. Whatever those freaks did to her, it is not the real Kat okay." Dee pulled away and looked up at me wiping under her eyes. I hated to see my sister cry and in these past few months I had seen her cry more times than I ever would have wished. "Yeah I know. It's just hard it seems like we can't keep a hold of anyone anymore." She sniffed once more and turned on her heel heading in to the lunchroom as I followed her lead.

Ash, Andrew and Dawson had already sat down at our usual table with multiple trays of food piled high. Ash and Andrew seemed deep in conversation whilst Dawson was hunched over on the phone to Beth, eyes alight with a beaming smile on plastered on his face. I couldn't help feeling happy for my brother, seeing him happy again, to finally have the other part of him back in his life, to be complete again. Before Kat I really wouldn't have understood why he was so devastated or how one person could affect his mood and life so drastically, but now I was exactly the same as him if not worse. Kat could brighten my day with just a slight smile or a sarcastic comment when her little claws came out. I took my seat next to Dawson and Dee took her own next to Ash, everything seemed a lot tense now than it had over the past few weeks. I guess it reflected on my own mood, I was no longer sat here like a shell or producing constant static around all of us from the anger I couldn't contain. It wasn't perfect but it was better, don't get me wrong I was still a moody asshole but I wouldn't be blowing any of there heads of anytime soon.

I suddenly felt the air around me change, it was filled with static and a tension that I am sure even a human could sense. Looking up from my food I saw Ash and Dee's attention had snapped towards something that had just entered the canteen behind me. Dee's eyes had transformed in to narrow slits and were glowing, if she wasn't careful they would become full balls of light soon. Ash placed a firm hand on Dee's shoulder, I assumed trying to keep her in her seat but her eyes held the same piercing anger as Dee's. I turned my head to see what had produced such a response from my usually peaceful little sister and what I saw made my own heart falter and an intense rage all of my own build. Through the doors of the canteen walked the large muscular hybrid Marcus and the small blonde hybrid Lilith, both of them wearing smug looks on their faces as they glided effortlessly in to the room. So I guess the DOD weren't going to give us a brake anywhere. All the eyes in the room were trained on them as they entered, of course the new kids were an exciting new spectacle for the first few weeks. But it was also this air of aggression that seemed to surround them that instantly drew nervous gazes to them, their bodies looked tensed as if ready for any form of confrontation. It was like they knew nothing else apart from how to kick someone's ass.

But nothing could prepare me for what image assaulted my eyes next. A rush of air left me as if I had been winded. Kat had entered the room just after Marcus and Lilith but she wasn't on her own. Striding beside her confidently with his head high in the air and a death wish clearly present in his future was Blake. I couldn't hold back the intense anger that washed through me like a building wave. The one person responsible for all of this had the guts to show up around any of us again. Static radiated over every pore in my body and I felt my eyes starting to glow lightly. I felt Dee's own rage building beside me, mirroring mine and I didn't even care, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted all of us to get the revenge we so rightfully deserved and for this asshole to finally bite it. Dawson had dropped his cell and grabbed my shoulders immediately holding me in my seat. "Let me go Dawson, because I really don't want to hurt you." My voice came out in a growl and I knew that threatening my brother was wrong but the rage that filled me was so intense. I would never hurt my own brother, it was simply an empty threat and Dawson knew this. But his one single hybrid had single handedly killed one of our own, betrayed all of us, hurt Kat and was the reason this whole fucked up situation was happening and I wasn't just going to sit her as he strolled around freely, expecting no consequence for the unspeakable things he had done. "Don't do this Bro, not here you can't." Dawson's voice was low, but he was speaking sense and I knew it. But I needed this, I needed to make him pay.  
Dee had already risen out of her seat, apparently ready to rush at Blake but Lilith and Marcus had halted in her line of sight before she had a chance to make her move. A sly and sickly smile spread over her face. "Now now little Luxen, calm down now. You might blow a fuse or something." Dee visibly shook with anger as the little blonde antagonized her and the entire rooms eyes were fixed on the confrontation that was unfolding. Lilith reached out her hand as if to give Dee a friendly brush on the arm but all of us could feel the charge emanating from her hand. But her hand never made contact with Dee, as quick as a flash Kat had appeared and her hand was now in a vice like grip around Lilith's and her eyes were intent on Lilith's own. Visibly in pain Lilith struggled against Kat's hold. "What the heck are you doing let me go!" This seemed to produce a reaction from Kat but not one we were expecting. "You don't ever touch her." Kat's voice was a low whisper, with a promising threat behind it. Kat released her hold on Lilith. Marcus circled his arms around her shoulders and led themselves to their own table. Throwing a question look back towards Kat, obviously shocked and confused by her reaction.

The room had fallen silent throughout that entire scene but as soon as our attention was no longer centered on one another, the room had forced itself in to a forced conversation but eyes and ears remained alert, trying to catch as much gossip as possible.  
Kat still stood in front of our table eyes now focused intently on me, not saying anything but there was a fire in them that had been absent before. I didn't know how or why but the more she seemed to see of us the more she seemed to gravitate towards what she knew deep in her heart was right. It was like her subconscious wouldn't let her act against something so unnatural to her. Our connection was soon broken by Blake who sauntered over to us, cockiness clear in the set of his shoulders and the smirk on his mouth. "Bernard so nice of you to come back and play. Although I can't promise that I will be so nice this time." The venom in my voice was unmistakable and the threat in my tone made Blake's own smug mask falter. Ignoring my remark he placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and a new rage blossomed in the pit of my stomach. "Bad idea Boris." I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice and my teeth were clenched so tightly together I was surprised the words even made it out of my mouth. Dawson's hold on my shoulder increased ten fold, making sure I didn't cause a scene in front of everyone, I was surprised the chair underneath me held under the pressure.

To my delight Kitten shrugged his hand of immediately and glared in his direction, her little claws poised and ready. At least she still hated this joke of a hybrid. "That was not a good idea Kat, now we are going to have to talk to Samuel." Blake's words were only a whisper but loud enough for all of us to hear. If it weren't for the fear in my Kitten's eyes I would have thought Blake was talking a load of bullshit. But as her eyes glazed over and she froze I couldn't and I wouldn't take this anymore. "Fuck this." Breaking free of Dawson I launched myself at Blake, not bothering to focus on the source deep inside me, but instead settling for pummeling Blake's face in the old fashioned way.

The entire room reacted to the commotion with loud gasps, cheers or screams. I couldn't tear myself away, I knew I needed to stop before I murdered the kid in front of an entire school but I just couldn't. I was engulfed, with all the visions of what he had done, the pain and the suffering he had caused. For Dee, Ash, Andrew, Me and especially my Kitten. I wanted him gone. I needed him gone. I felt his feeble blows make contact with my sides but they didn't register, my rage was so focused on him entirely that nothing would break my concentration. I could taste blood in my mouth, I didn't know how it had appeared or why. But as I was delivering yet another blow a soft warm hand stopped my fist right in its tracks and another grasped on to my shoulder pulling me up. This touch that was so familiar to me was a saving grace, I couldn't refuse this after this was what I had craved for in my dreams ever since she had gone. I stood to meet her and our eyes locked. Recognition flashed in her eyes once more and her lips parted as she scanned my face. I too was taking in everything about her, like someone who had never truly seen before, I drunk in every feature. I had missed the curve of her full lips, the slight hood to her beautiful eyes, the arch of her jaw and the way her hair fell around her face. Small wisps of it scattering across her forehead which I so desperately wanted to brush away. "I-I…" Kat's face had fallen in to a frown and her grip begun to loosen on me but I didn't want to let her go, I gripped on to her hand willing her to stay and hold on to me. "This isn't right. Why did I do that?" Barely a whisper, confusion had entered her eyes and she seemed to be having an internal war with herself. With that she pushed away from my grasp and fled the lunchroom. I ignored the stares that were intent on Blake and me. Blake was still sprawled out on the floor, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, I couldn't help the slight satisfaction I felt, if he wasn't dead at least he'd feel like it in the morning. I kept my gaze on the hand that my Kitten's had just been encased in and the feeling that was deep in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't the familiar rage or the anxious knot that had been present for weeks, but it was a warmth and need for Kat. What I hadn't felt in the weeks that had passed and even though she wasn't herself I knew that she felt it to because we were one and the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly, I am so so so so sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to update. My internet died for a couple of weeks, then I started a new job and then to make matters worse I got in to a new series of book that stole me away from this, long story short a very busy month and a bit. But I am back and as an apology for being so rubbish I have written a nice long chapter in Katy's POV, I hope you like it. Keep the comments coming I love hearing how much you guys are enjoying the story, it keeps me to motivated to even carry on. Enjoy!**

Katy's POV

My hands gripped the cool stone of the basin and I raised my head to gaze at the pale ghost of a girl that stared back at me. What the hell had just happened, I was meant to be stopping these evil people, things. Eurgh whatever they were! They had destroyed so much I held dear to me and they were the reason I was even involved in this whole mess, because of their sadistic little games.  
I couldn't stop my mind flashing back to the painful images, lying on the cold hard floor of a warehouse they had chased me to. In a bloodied ball on the floor they all towered over me laughing, placing bets on who would be the one to do it. But ever since the DOD had returned me home these memories were laced with a thick fog that distorted all the images I remembered. Now these memories held flashes of deep greens and desperation. Scenarios had changed instead of running from these people I was running towards them and every time I looked behind I was being chased by the Arum at the DOD and Samuel was stood right in the midst of them, that sickly smile slapped across his face.  
I don't know why I had helped that little Luxen girl earlier, Lilith could of knocked her flat on her ass and what of it? But I had some sort of reflex, my body had acted before I even knew where I was going. The reaction I felt when the eldest Luxen, Daemon had started to pummel Blake in to the ground, which at first I had found pretty funny because for some reason Blake was like Samuel, a disgusting air encircled him that made me want to blow them in to next week. I bared it because they had saved me but I couldn't stand either of them touching me, I don't think I would be able to control my bodies basic instinct then. But as soon as Blake started to hit him back I felt as if I was receiving the same blows, they were hitting me in the pit of my stomach almost winding me. I wanted to step between the two and shield Daemon from Blake, images flashed through my mind of a soft but firm touch and an intense green whispering promises in the dark. I was so overwhelmed I couldn't watch it any longer and had to stop it. The way he looked at me when I had stopped him and the way his hand felt in mine had been so familiar but why? I couldn't tear my green eyes from his and feelings began to blossom deep inside of me and a pleasant tightening in the pit of my stomach appeared. I had to get out of there, it was all too familiar. So I bolted and now I am hiding in a school toilet like a little girl.

Ever since I had been back things had happened that I found strange. Mum had bought things up that I had no recollection of but she laughed them of and said it was probably just the shock of what had happened to me. We couldn't tell her the truth so Samuel had come up with some story about how he had found me in the road, an accident of a hit and run. I was so weak that he took my in and helped me back to health. I could see the anger and a million questions in my mums eyes, like why did he not take me to a hospital and why did he not think to call her as soon as he could. But my return I guess overridden by that over-protective part of her and she was just glad to see me again as I was her. Although her slanted gaze bore in to Samuels as she swiftly and politely thanked him and asked him to leave us to catch up. I could tell her instincts about Samuel were exactly the same as mine but how could either of us question the man who had saved me.  
Also I found myself walking through the woods late at night, always ending up at the same place. A lake in the middle of the forest, every time I arrived here I felt as though I was entering a dream. A familiar tingling would reach out from my fingertips and I would be drawn towards the rock that was centered in the lake. But each time the icy cold water of the lake tried to draw my feet in I was bought back to my senses and rushed back to the safety of my house. I should have been scared to be out there all on my own after what had happened, but it was the safest I had felt in a long time. Even under the protection of the DOD I always felt on edge, my mind knew I was safe but the feeling deep in my gut told me different. If that wasn't enough the timid nightmares that had occurred at the facility had followed me, but they weren't quite the same. Now they consisted of searing pain, large machines, cages and tables covered in thick straps covered in blood. I would usually bolt up stifling screams in the middle of the night and then would come the uncontrollable sobbing. I was so confused and I didn't even know why.

With a steadying breath I pushed of the basin and splashed my searing skin with water, I felt trapped and it was coming from deep inside of me and I could see no way to get myself out if I couldn't locate the problem.  
The halls were deserted, I must have missed the bell signaling the next class. Oh well may as well make the most of being late. I slowed each step I took letting my thoughts take over and trying to unravel the riddle of events that had come to be since I had moved here until now. Thinking back to when I first moved here I could barely remember a thing, I remembered the monotonous tasks such as unpacking and organizing the house but then my mind would skip to a moment where I was suddenly at the store. It felt as if I was reading a book with chapters torn out of it, almost insignificant information seemed to be missing. Perhaps I had suffered some sort of amnesia and maybe I had forgotten small details, after everything that had happened it would be understandable but surely people with amnesia forget more significant things rather than how they moved from place to place. I tried forcing my mind to remember, pushing it and wielding it to claw at the memories in the dark. It felt as if my entire body was straining to remember and I began to feel my equilibrium slip away from me. Taking refuge against a locker I could feel things moving forth from the shadow, a light in the dark parts of my mind. I was on my porch, car keys in hand. Skipping down the stairs towards a front door and knocking, the door opening, a lingering gaze and I was frozen in time. Green eyes bore in to mine and a hard gaze was etched across them. Anger, amusement and embarrassment emanated from the memory. It was the eldest Luxen, Daemon. That was no surprise of course a memory involving them was going to be bitter and tainted. But as the thought crossed my mind another memory forced it's way in. Dark and cold, I was hurt and he was leaning over me. Oh god he was attacking me. But no, wait he was kneeling down and well he was helping me. Concern was prominent in every feature. Helping me to a hospital, standing over me and then the memory faded out and melded in to another. Laying on the coach in my living room, my head rested on his lap. But how could that even be possible they had hated me and taunted me and tried to kill me. I could feel the hysterics bubbling inside of me and my hand flew to my forehead as the memories began to come thick and fast, assaulting me. A fight, a touch, a kiss and always present were those same green eyes. Silent sobs began to rack violently through my chest as pain exploded behind my temples and I sunk to the floor. It just wouldn't stop, there was a lake and then there was a field every time he was there and we were so close. Finally my mind landed on a final vision, one of bliss and total content. Our bodies entwined together and committed to one another, whispering promises and passing silent words though caressing lips. None of these memories held the fog that tainted the rest, these held such extreme clarity it was as if I was seeing the world properly for the first time in a while. What was happening to me, was I going crazy?

"Kat?" The voice from the memories echoed through me and I slammed my eyelids shut and balled my fists in to hair, I was definitely going crazy. But warm gentled hands placed themselves on each of my hands and eased them away from my head.  
I raised my eyes to meet the green ones in front of me. Knelt in front of me was Daemon, the pain in his eyes obvious along with a deep rotted concern that I couldn't question. "Kat, it's okay." The soothing words leaked from his lips and they transfixed me, they were so familiar and so enticing I felt my body shift forward ever so slightly barely meeting his lips, we were inches apart. The heat passing between both of us brought back the familiar feeling in my stomach again, I felt safe. I shouldn't be feeling safe, this was one of the people who tried to hurt me. Or was it? My memories were very blurred and he could of just been coaxed in to it by the others, maybe he wasn't even there. His lips crashing down on mine interrupted this hysterical train of thought, his fingers knotting in my hair and his body pressing against mine. Electricity shocked through my veins and I felt so alive, the tightening in my stomach worsened but only to my delight as a thankful moan escaped my mouth and leapt in to his. I felt my own hands tracing the plains of his chest and fisting in to the front of his shirt. This was all so familiar but it was only adding to the confusion warring in my mind, but I was not letting this go. My body wasn't letting me, I felt desperate as if I needed this. I felt like I had been starved and would never be sated. The soft lips that were firm against mine and the teeth that gently grazed my lips held nothing but love.  
Slowly our lips dwindled to a lazy pace and Daemon trailed light chaste kisses all over my cheeks, my neck and my jaw with his hands firmly planted on my waist. Somehow in the commotion I had ended up in his lap and was surprisingly okay with that, my hands absent-mindedly trailing around his arms and back, revisiting places they already knew. Sterling grey and emerald green stared in to one another and my breath hitched at the intensity of what I felt, but I still wasn't sure where it had come from and what the hell was going on. I was more confused than an angsty teenage girl in one of my books.  
"I don't understand. Who or what even are we?" The words were whispered to myself more than anything, trying to unravel the puzzle I had delved deeper in to. But he surprised me with a small snicker. "Oh Kitten, lets not start this again. The whole you don't know what you want and denying your feelings and pretending there is absolutely nothing between us." A teasing smiled played on his lips. "We both know I am just far to irresistible."  
I couldn't help but stare back at him, "Kitten" that's what he would always call me. I remembered that, I actually knew that was what he called me from the first time we even met. I couldn't help but smile and feel proud of myself, a small victory in the mind of the mentally disturbed Katy Swartz.  
"This is all far to complicated." I began to push myself away from Daemon, but his arms encircled me like iron rods and I was instantly pulled back down. A worried look pained his expression. Reaching out my fingers I flattened out the crease in his brow. "I am not going anywhere, but I really think we should at least try to avoid taking our clothes of in a school corridor."  
"Hey I am game if you are." A familiar cocky smile spread across his face and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, pushing of for the second time Daemon let me succeed and rose with me. "As I was saying, this is… I don't even know what this is. But we can't be seen like this." I began looking around then the full realization of what may happen setting in and a nervous feeling unraveling in my stomach. "If Marcus or Lilith see any of this," I motioned between the two of us "they will instantly report back to Samuel and then I don't know what will happen to me or you, I am sure this is something that he would frown upon as he has informed Blake to keep me as far away from you as possible." A muscle popped in Daemons jaw as the tension in his face increased. "Boris can suck it! No one will lay a finger on you and if he tries I'll happily oblige in forcefully removing his fingers one by one."  
I tried to stifle my own joy at the thought but failed miserably. "As much as I would enjoy the show, probably not a good idea." The short-lived joy quickly left the conversation. "You don't know what they could do to you. What sort of weapons they are preparing against you, we have to be careful." I could still see in his face that he wanted to throw me in a sack and run as fast as he could to the Bermuda triangle and hide me forever. "Please trust me." Instinctively I reached my fingers up and brushed them against his cheek. "It's not you I don't trust, it's them. How can I let them be around you, even near you after everything they have done." Venom spat from his voice and I was confused, I didn't know what he meant but there would be time for that later, at the moment we were risking a hell of a lot. "Look, I don't know what's going on. I have a lot to figure out and with that I need you, I don't know who I can trust anymore. But so far from what my mash potato brain is telling me, you're the best bet."  
A door slammed violently down the other end of the corridor and I heard voices approaching. "Just meet me later okay? There's this lake in the woods, I am sure you can find it, just meet me there okay?" I couldn't keep the urgency from my voice as I pushed of from his chest and began to stalk of in the opposite direction. "Our lake Kitten." Daemon smiled and pressed his lips swiftly against mine before spinning in the opposite direction. I was frozen to the spot, staring at his back as his walked away. Out of all this chaos I was sure of one thing, this was someone worth fighting for.


End file.
